Sunlight
by SKSuncloud
Summary: The idea of children in their future doesn't appeal to Kurt, but Blaine tries to convince him that it might be a welcome possibility someday. Set in high school, discussing their future.


**A/N-** This came to mind one night, so I decided to write it. This is a fic set in the current Glee universe in which Kurt and Blaine imagine their future. Enjoy!

* * *

**Sunlight**

* * *

Kurt walked back into the room, carrying his phone at his side and shaking his head. He met Blaine's glance and rolled his eyes. "Sorry about that. When Rachel said she had to talk to me _now,_ I thought we might be having another pregnancy scare."

Blaine laughed and turned back to the iPod he was shuffling through. "What?"

Kurt sat down on the edge of the bed, taking the opportunity to appreciate the full view of Blaine's back and butt and to thank whatever divine providence had power over it that he had turned out gay so he could appreciate the simple wonder that was Blaine and not have to worry about baby scares. "You remember, I told you about Quinn?"

"Yeah," Blaine acknowledged with a grin, turning to look back at Kurt so one of his butt cheeks flexed. Kurt averted his eyes and sucked in his lips, blushing, and shifted so he was sitting more sideways on the bed.

"Well, so, I know Rachel and I have discussed contraception and such delicacies at length…"

"You have?" Blaine turned around now and it was almost unfair how the front of him was just as perfect and sculpted and attractive as the back. He was wearing a skin tight shirt, grey, with tight red pants that Kurt had convinced him to shimmy in to. He looked remarkable, but he always looked remarkable. Kurt trained his eyes on Blaine's good-humored smile to keep them off his torso and the fantastic bulge at the front of those pants. Kurt chewed on the corner of his lip a moment before he replied.

"Yes. And birth control is important. I know her dads have had her on it forever to help regulate menstrual flow—"

"Okay! That's more than I needed to know!" Blaine cut him off. He chose a classical playlist and sat down on the bed an arm's length from Kurt.

Kurt scooted up toward the headboard and lay down flat on his back, head cradled in Blaine's pillow. "I don't know. I guess with what she and Finn have so obviously been up to lately, I just wasn't expecting a wardrobe malfunction." He rested his feet on Blaine's thigh and giggled when Blaine took them and kissed his toes through his socks.

"There's a first time for everything," Blaine replied, kissing Kurt's knees next, then crawling up the bed to lie down beside him. Kurt turned his head to accept a kiss on the nose, which made him giggle again. He rolled onto his side, steadying Blaine's chin with his hand and accepting another kiss, this time on the lips. "Are you actually worried about that?"

Kurt shrugged and traced his fingers across Blaine's lips before rolling back onto his back and answering. "Yeah, I mean, we're still so young. I just can't imagine having a baby. Not ever."

Blaine nodded slowly for a moment. "… I can."

Kurt frowned and looked over at him, "Really?"

"Absolutely. Not now, obviously, but someday when we—" he caught himself, smiled, remembering to be realistic. "After college when I can support kids and have time to raise them. I always pictured myself settling down and being a homemaker. Like, being the househusband and raising the kids…"

Kurt turned back onto his side again and asked more incredulously, "Really?"

Blaine studied his features, mouth hanging open slightly and eyes wide, trying to read a hint of humor in Kurt's eyes. He shrugged and dropped his eyes to stare at the bulge of Kurt's bicep under his shirt sleeve. "Yeah. I think I could be a really good dad. Better than my dad was, at least. Just, think about it," he reached out and touched that bicep, enjoying its firmness under his fingers before letting his hand slide down Kurt's arm till it reached his hand, then he brought it to his lips and kissed Kurt's fingers. "Let's say we're still together in, like, seven years."

Kurt frowned, but scooched in closer and watched as Blaine's fingers dropped his left hand and went down to rest upon his right, which was lying palm up between them.

Blaine started drawing patterns on Kurt's palm with his fingertips as he spoke. "Let's imagine we've both made it through high school, and then through college, where we lived together in some gorgeous apartment that you picked out…"

Kurt interjected, "Somewhere chic and classy but also affordable. With lots of closet space."

Blaine smiled and giggled, agreeing, then continued, "And we've both been acting for years. You've become a big Broadway star, and all the directors want you and people are writing parts specifically for you. You're blowing everyone away and starting your own fashion line…"

Kurt nodded, "It's true." Then he smiled and wrapped his fingers around Blaine's hand. "And you, and your cute smile and fantastic voice are being asked to be in movies and you're starring alongside…" he fished for a name, "Jamie Foxx." Blaine giggled and crinkled his nose and Kurt continued more enthusiastically. "You'll be the new Gene Kelly, but even better looking and less obnoxious…"

"But if I work in movies I'll have to fly to California all the time and we'll be torn apart," Blaine pointed out, rubbing his thumb along the side of Kurt's hand till it relaxed.

"We'll manage. It'll only be a few weeks at a time and when we do see each other again it'll be twice as special. We'll have lots of time to get down and dirty."

"And that way you could have all you illicit affairs on the side?"

Kurt's face fell and his lips parted in surprise. "What? Blaine, I'd never cheat on you!"

Blaine leaned forward and pressed their lips together, then ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. "I know."

"Never," Kurt emphasized, very serious. "I would never do that to you, Blaine. I'll always want to be with you."

Blaine met his eyes and held them for several seconds, blinking slowly and smiling. "I know, Kurt." He leaned forward and kissed him again, rising up on his arm so he was hovering over Kurt while he dipped his tongue down between Kurt's lips, sealing his sincerity before pressing their foreheads together for a long moment, then falling back onto his side again.

"Unless of course you start to lose your hair and let yourself go before the age of sixty, because I mean, I'll definitely still be able to pick up a hot twenty-something with a six-pack if you're not going to continue being my arm-candy," Kurt joked, and Blaine just laughed. After a deep breath Kurt continued, "So somewhere in this ideal fantasy we get married, right?"

Blaine perked up as though he'd completely forgotten, and his eyes drifted up to the ceiling. "Yes! The proposal is a big to do, of course—"

"Of course."

"—Because I couldn't expect you to accept anything less. You'll have been hinting at it for months and already ordered the rings so I'll just have to pick them up and hide them in the sock drawer while I wait for the perfect opportunity."

"Where they'll be incredibly easy to find," Kurt pointed out.

"Oh, you'll already know they're there. And I'll keep catching you looking at them or trying yours on and pretending to be completely innocent and distracting me with your sexy hip dance so I'll forgive you."

Kurt giggled and wiggled his butt like a kitten. Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's hip and squeezed.

"When I propose it'll be a private thing, just us, with candles and music, maybe by the water somewhere or at your favorite venue in New York." Kurt smiled and tilted his head slightly. "But afterwards there will be a big party. Everyone will be waiting to hear the big news, all our friends will be there, everyone in the New York who's-who will show up, and your family will be there and you'll be showing off your ring—"

"Slim, and elegant, good taste, but still expensive," Kurt mentioned.

"—And then the wedding will be beautiful. You'll be beautiful," he rethought his statement and reached up to run his fingers through Kurt's hair again, "You _are_ beautiful but it'll be emphasized ten-fold. And the wedding will be big. It'll be everything you've been planning since you were a little kid, but even better, and when we give ourselves to each other it'll be… magical. It'll be the proof that we loved each other all along… and then there will be a lot of sex."

Kurt burst out laughing, curling up on the bed so his hair was in Blaine's face. Blaine kissed his head and hugged him close, giggling along with him.

"I assume there will be sex before that too?" Kurt finally gasped.

"Oh, always," Blaine agreed. "We're going to spend years sleeping in the same bed. How could I possibly resist you?"

"Good. Lots of sex," Kurt looked up at him, head tilted down menacingly, "But no making babies."

Blaine rolled his eyes and squeezed Kurt's shoulders. "Hear me out. After the wedding we'll move out of our fabulous little apartment and get a bigger place. Maybe a real house in a suburb or something, and we'll commute…"

"A suburb?" Kurt asked, scooting back into their original positions so he could watch the changes in Blaine's face as he talked. He ran a finger across the gelled tendrils of hair over Blaine's forehead.

"Where ever we go, you'll love it. It'll have a garden, and a nice kitchen with top of the line appliances and a studio…"

"Okay…" Kurt smiled, accepting the proposal.

"And then someday… after we've talked about it a lot, maybe while we're both on breaks from our big, fabulous jobs, we'll talk about having children…"

"How would we go about having them, exactly?"

"Well," Blaine thought about it carefully, "There's always adoption…"

Kurt rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. "You want us to raise someone _else's_ children," he stated, dryly.

"Kurt!" Blaine propped himself on his arm so he could see Kurt's disgruntled face. "They would be _our_ kids, no matter how we got them."

"They'd never look like us. They'd never have… _your_ eyes, or _your_ hair. They'd always wonder who their real parents were and maybe they'd hate us for adopting them. They'd think my voice was high pitched and squeaky…"

"Kurt!" Blaine laughed and brushed his fingers across Kurt's cheek. "_We_ would raise them. They would be _ours_. But… okay. If you don't like adoption, there are other methods."

"…Like what? I can't be a mother, Blaine. I have no maternal instinct, not to mention ovaries…"

"We could have a surrogate. Like Rachel's dads did."

"Yeah, because mentioning Rachel is going to convince me to have babies," he rolled his eyes.

"Listen. Look at me, Kurt." Kurt looked over at him, then turned back onto his side, so they were facing each other again. Blaine dropped back down. "Listen. A surrogate could be someone we know. Maybe Mercedes…"

Kurt snorted, "Yeah, sure."

"You and Mercedes would make beautiful babies! Think about it; creamy skin, an incredibly impressive vocal range." Kurt's eyes were going wide. "Or maybe Tina!"

"Oh, no. No no no no… Blaine… I don't…" he let out a breath, "I don't want our kids to look like _me_. I don't want them to have to go through that…"

"Go through… what? You don't want them to be breath-takingly beautiful?"

Kurt averted his eyes and shifted uncomfortably. Blaine moved closer in response and Kurt replied, "I have gay-face, Blaine."

Blaine smiled, furrowing his eyebrows. "What?"

"Gay-face. I… I mean… What if we had a boy? I wouldn't want him to have people telling him he could never be the lead role in a romantic comedy. I couldn't do that to him."

"Kurt…" Blaine leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "For one thing, you're the handsomest man I've ever seen, and for another… by this time you'll have broken through to the big time. The world will be looking for people who look like you because you will be the new attractive. You'd be the new Brad Pitt!"

"No," Kurt insisted. "If we're having kids, they have to look like you. That way I'd know I'll love them."

Blaine lay there in silence, stroking Kurt's cheek with his thumb, then leaned forward and kissed him. Kurt smiled lopsidedly, but wouldn't meet his eyes.

After a long pause, Blaine continued softly, "So, let's say we agreed on a surrogate and we found time and followed all the proper medical procedures, and I took time off work to make sure the baby was coming along nicely and take care of the surrogate mother while you headline a new show and keep supporting our new family. Your dad will build us a beautiful crib, we'll be all prepared, and in just nine months the baby will show up…"

"How will we feed it? The mother can't be around all the time. Not if it's ours. Breast-feeding is important for brain development…"

"Kurt, there are methods. People have done this before us. If we're close to her, maybe she can stay around and help feed the baby for the first month or so, but we'll use bottles. We can use her milk and feed the baby with bottles and there are formulas…"

Kurt just shook his head, "No. This isn't a good idea. We shouldn't even think about this."

"Kurt…"

"I wouldn't be good with kids, Blaine. I'd make an awful mom. A worse dad. I don't even know the first thing about raising someone else. I'm selfish and stubborn..."

"You are compassionate and loving," Blaine insisted.

"What would we do if we had a girl and she started to hit puberty?" Kurt tried.

Blaine took his hand calmly, "We'd learn about it and keep her informed about her body as best we could. We could have Carole talk to her. Or one of our other friends…"

"Well, what if we had a boy and he was into sports and ended up being straight? We'd have nothing in common. He'd hate me. I'd just be his stupid, gay dad who keeps trying to buy him nice clothes and all he wants to do is wear stupid baggy pants and hoodies. It would be horrible. We wouldn't get along and we'd be miserable and I wouldn't know what to do…"

"Kurt. You and your dad have practically nothing in common, but all I've ever seen is the two of you getting along and loving each other. We'll make it work. Whoever this baby is, they're gonna love you."

Kurt shook his head vigorously. "Let's just talk about something else…"

"One more try. Please?" Blaine asked, and waited for Kurt to deny it to him. He took Kurt's hand and lay it flat between them, palm up on the bed. He started from the center and drew lines up and down each of Kurt's long, slender fingers.

After a moment, Kurt nodded.

"A couple months after the baby is born, we'll be haggard new parents with bags under our eyes from sleepless nights staying up with the baby…"

"Oh god, I don't want to look awful," Kurt moaned and hid his face in the pillow. Blaine circled his palm with his fingers again.

"But _this_ night, you happened to get plenty of sleep, so you're rested and look amazing, and you wake up in the morning to find her staring at you from the side of her crib—"

"It's a girl?"

"Yes. Bear with me. She's staring at you just as you wake up, and she's smiling a big, happy, toothless grin because her daddy is finally awake, and she reaches out for you as you walk over, and you hoist our little girl up and kiss her cheek and you carry her downstairs to make some coffee." Blaine's eyes fell shut, imagining it, but Kurt couldn't let himself follow suit. The change in Blaine's face, the softness of his features, and the way his fingers traced lazily along Kurt's fingers, were all he wanted to take in. "She's got a little bow in her wispy hair that you tied in last night and couldn't bear to take out. You straighten it, and you carry her in one arm while you start the coffee, and she's just babbling, happy little baby words and maybes he's chewing on her fingers, drooling a little."

"Ruining my nightshirt…"

Blaine smiled. "You'll know better than to be wearing anything that could get ruined. You'll just be wearing a comfortable, white T-shirt, maybe one of mine that fits you just absolutely perfectly, and maybe you even have a towel over your shoulder, just in case, or her blanket from the crib. Then you go outside while the coffee is brewing to pick up the newspaper…"

"Without a robe?"

"It's summer, and you're a new father, so you don't even care. And you don't care who sees you because you have a baby on your arm and you wave at the neighbor across the street who's kind of kooky but very sweet. She's having coffee on her front porch and waves back at you, then you go back inside, because our baby is starting to get fussy and it's time to make her bottle."

"How do I do that?"

"We'll learn," Blaine insisted, grinning. "You get it ready and warmed up just as the coffee gets done, so you pour yourself a mug and make it up just right, cream, sugar, everything… then you carry it over to a chair by a sunny window and set the coffee down on the table, on a coaster of course." Kurt chuckled. "And you get all settled down to feed her…"

He drifted off and Kurt waited a moment, curling his fingers up against Blaine's which made Blaine's eyes open, and he looked at Kurt, lips parted, then closed his eyes again.

"Then I wake up, and I come downstairs very quietly, and the first thing I see is _you_, sitting there with the sunlight behind you, washing through your messy hair. You're looking down at our beautiful baby, and she's looking up at you with big, curious eyes while she sucks on her bottle. You're singing to her, something from… Rent… or something new… No. Wicked. You're singing 'For Good.' Our little girl is looking up at you while you feed her, and you're singing 'For Good' to her in the sunlight and… …I fall in love with you all over again."

Blaine's fingers stopped moving. Kurt's heart stopped for a split second.

Blaine opened his eyes slightly. "It'll be that moment that I think of someday when we're disagreeing about something, or you have to come home really late or I'm away for work for weeks at a time. It'll be that moment… I'll wish I'd had a camera to capture it, because you looked so perfect, but there was no time because you looked up and saw me and smiled you're beautiful smile and invited me over and even the sunlight changed… but I'll always remember that in that moment I _knew_… I was never going to love anyone else."

Blaine closed his eyes again, laced their fingers together, then picked up Kurt's hand and kissed his knuckles. Kurt watched his fluttering eyelashes, the softness of his face, the tiny smile as he talked about their future together as though he could have already lived it and was just coming back to assure them both that it was perfect… and Kurt knew this would be _his_ moment. When Blaine looked up at him with those big honey eyes that asked him to be his world, he knew that _this_, that look on Blaine's face, this serenity and the love between them, would be the moment he would look back on to remind himself that he was completely in love with this boy.

He leaned forward and kissed Blaine tenderly, rolling their bodies together and leaving their faces so close that they were sharing a breath, noses overlapping, when he whispered, "I want that too."

Blaine's features froze questioningly for a split second, then he reached out and gathered Kurt into him, laying his head atop his boyfriend's and hugging him tightly just to feel the weight of their bodies against each other. He let go enough to kiss Kurt again, and Kurt smiled and touched his cheek.

"I want your dream."


End file.
